Deep Brown Eyes and a Damn Cute Smile
by XMiss.LizzyX
Summary: Noze fanfic. Rewriting, be patient. Original still here for anyone who wants it.
1. Chapter 1

Who's ready for a NedxMoze fanfic that has some actual heart in it?

I think I am!

Well, for starters, I would like to say I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG, But I wish I owned Ned! He is so cute! Ahhhhh! Oh yeah, and just pretend they didn't get together after the field trip, matter of fact, forget that entire episode!

Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Ned walked into the halls of Polk High School with a big smile on his face. It was his first day of the 10th grade. He missed Cookie and Moze more then anything because he was at his uncle's apartment **(A/N: I totally made that up)** working on his uncle's new house. He had got some serious muscle from lifting all summer and what not.

He found his new locker, number 157. **(A/N: hehe! That was mine last year!)** He did his combo and opened the green door. As he was setting up his cork board with the little sticky note, he ran across a picture of Moze from the last day of 9th grade. She was sitting in the school courtyard in a very revealing blouse and a pair of light blue jeans.

"She's so beautiful," Ned whispered.

"Who?" A voice said from behind him.

He whirled around to see no one but the love of his life, Jennifer Mozely. **(A/N: How do ya spell that?) **

"Hey beautiful! I mean Moze…" he looked at his shoes and blushed. Why did he call her that? How embarrassing!

"Hey! How was your-r-r-r………!" She stopped talking to stare at his incredible chest. '_When did he get so sexy?' _She thought.

Ned was getting uncomfortable under her stare.

"Mo-oze?"

"Ehh? Oh sorry! I was….ehh….zoning! Yeah….zoning,"

"Ooooook,"

Ned was looking into her deep brown eyes. Today she was actually wearing a skirt! Oh god she was just great! _'I should just say it,'_

"Uh, Jennifer?"

"Yea- did you just call me Jennifer?"

"Sorry, I just have something to tell you,"

"Ok, what?"

"I-,"

"Hey guys!"

It was Cookie, and at the most worst possible time to! He was looking good though. He got his glasses projector installed into the top of his glasses and looked quite sleek.

"Cookie!" Moze gave her longtime friend a hug.

"Hey, Cookie," Ned said in a dead beat voice.

"What's up with you? You sound all sad," Cookie looked his best friend up and down.

"Oh! I'm just tired! That's all!"

"Whoa! Dude, when did you get so ripped?"

"I was building my uncle's new house all summer," Ned said with a shrug.

"_Uh! Now he's building stuff, with wood and everything! Ah! He is so HOT!"_ Moze thought, biting her lip.

A light moan escaped her lips and both boys looked at her

"Sorry, I forgot to breathe," She lied and then walked away.

'_I wish I could hear that again from her in my room. No! What am I thinking? I'm not a freaky pervert!'_ Ned yelled at himself in his head, waved goodbye to Cookie, and then carried out the day.

Through his first four periods, he only thought of Moze. Then came lunch.

"Moze?"

"Yeah Ned?"

"Never mind," He said, pinching himself for wimping out.

"Ok," Moze said, kind of sad he didn't want to tell her something.

'_Come on! DO IT! You Chicken! How will she ever go out with you if she doesn't know?!?!?!?'_

They went to sit down next to Cookie at the lunch table.

'_Now or never!'_ Ned thought to himself.

He looked over to Moze and let out a breathe. She looked over.

'_NOW!'_

"I love you!"

* * *

Hehe! Cliffy! Hoped ya liked it! Please Review:D 


	2. Chapter 2

Really sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm wrapped up in a lot of stories right now!

I would like to give some special thanks to **Euphoric Weaver, Sister of an Emo Girl, tigerlily1022, ****Stealth Photographer****, and ****Blue-Eyed-Blonde90**, for all your kind reviews!

Once again, I don't own Ned's Declassified SSG, and la de la de da…

Onwardeth with the storyeth! (Tee hee!)

* * *

"Neddy, sweetie pie! Hello!" 

It was Missy.

"Hi……Missy……"

"Oh! Your really hott this year!"

She licked her lips and smiled. This was not going to be easy, she is sooo persistent and she just needs to leave! Ned just wanted to see what Moze will say!

"And this year, Neddy, you will be all mine!" A devious grin crossed her face.

"Oh no he won't!"

Moze stood up with anger flaming in her eyes. Cookie was just sitting with the most shocked look on his face. His best friend just told his other best friend he loved her AND now Moze was yelling at Missy on account of Ned. _'What a ladies man!'_

"He's only mine! Sorry but, he doesn't even like you!" Moze said with a smug look on her face.

Missy threw a punch at her. Her fist connected with Moze's mouth. Moze spit out some blood and hit Missy in the nose so hard it made a crunch. Missy flew across the room and hit a table. She ran to the nurses, crying.

Moze smiled in victory. People cheered. She walked over to Ned.

"That bitch made my mouth bleed! Owww!"

She put her fingers on her lips. Ned's hand went down to her chin and lifted her head. Her big brown eyes glistened as she stared up at Ned and let her fingers fall.

"Well maybe I can kiss it and make it better,"

He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. She closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. _'Oh god this is just magic! I don't want it to leave!'_

They broke it up for air only to see Cookie smiling very largely behind them.

"Finally! You guy finally got together! I thought it would never happen but it did! Congrats Ned 'n Moze!"

Just then, Lisa walked by.

"Hi Simon!"

"Hey Lisa, you look beautiful today!"

"Thanks! I can say the same about you, only not beautiful, but handsome, because you're not a girl you're a… I gotta go!"

She speed walked away. Once she was around the corner in the hall, she hit herself on the head.

"How could I be so stupid!?! Ugh! I was rambling! A rambling idiot! I bet he doesn't even see me the way I see him!"

She walked down the hall, scolding herself.

**Back in the lunchroom**

"What was that all about? She never acts like that around me!"

Cookie was confused. He looked at Ned and Moze, whom were holding back heavy giggles. Ned's arm was around her waist and Moze's arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Ok, what's up? Why are you guys trying so hard not to laugh?"

"Because," Moze explained,"She likes you, and by the looks of it, a lot! Jeez Cook! Don't be so dense! "

Cookie blushed.

"I'm gonna find her and tell her how I feel!"

Ned walked up to his best friend.

"Go get her, tiger!"

* * *

How'd ya like the next chappy? Whelp, Please review! XD 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't want to blab right now so I'll just get on with it!

* * *

The rest of the day was average, with a little bit of talking, a little bit of learning **(A/N: pfff! How bout slacking? More realistic! XD)** And a little bit of mischief.

Ned left at the end of the day, and Moze stayed after for volleyball. His heart was still racing from that days antics.

'_I still can't believe that I'm going out with Moze and that she punched Missy because of me. And what ever happened with Cookie and Lisa?'_

He blew out a breath and walked into his house. There was a note from his mom saying she was going to be late.

'_Not again! She's probably out with her boyfriend again! God do I hate him!'_

Ned walked to his room and lay on his bed. Oh man was he wanting Moze right now, like all summer, to comfort him. He fell asleep with a picture of his mom and dad together in his arms.

**The Next Day**

Moze sleepily lugged herself into the school right before Ned walked in.

"Why is your shirt on backwards?" He asked.

"I don't really know…"

Moze fell down, asleep. Ned caught her just before she hit the ground. Unfortunately, when he caught her, his arm was directly across her breasts. He blushed and pulled her up.

'_What do I do, what do I do?' _he thought frantically.

Then he just decided to carry her (bridal style) to the office and let the office people know that she needed to go home. But that wasn't so easy. The person behind the desk told him that he needs to call Moze's parents because they were far too busy with beginning of school stuff.

He placed Moze on the bench next to him and dialed the number of Moze's mom's cell phone number.

_-Ring ring-_

_Mrs. Mozley- Hello?_

_Ned- Hi Mrs. Mozley_

_Mrs. Mozley- Well, Hi Ned! What's the matter? Do ya need something?_

_Ned- I'm actually calling about Jennifer_

_Mrs. Mozley- Oh…_

_Ned- She seemed really tired this morning when she came to school so do you want to take her home or…_

_Mrs. Mozley- No, no, all she need is a quick nap and some Gatorade and she'll be back to normal._

_Ned- May I ask something?_

_Mrs. Mozley- Go ahead_

_Ned- Do you know why she's so tired?_

_Mrs. Mozley- Well, I heard her in her room last night at about 11:00 squealing about having a new boyfriend and writing down things they would do together. Who ever it is, she sure does love him!_

_Ned- Thanks Mrs. Mozley!_

_Mrs. Mozley- Thank you Ned!_

_Ned- Bye._

_Mrs. Mozley- Bu-Bye! _

_-Click-_

The attendant behind the desk looked up.

"What did she say?"

"She just told me to take good care of her and get her a Gatorade. Can I have 2 hall passes?"

"Sure." She handed him the passes, "Good luck with your girlfriend!"

Ned whirled around and picked up Moze _'How did she know?'_ He asked himself. He didn't really linger on the subject though. He had to take care of Moze.

He walked to the janitors' closet and knocked on the door. Out came Gordy, the janitor he know all through out middle school and followed through to high school.

"Hey Neddy! Why is Moze asleep in your arms?"

"She fell asleep, so I had to take care of her! Now can I use your hammock?"

"Sure, but I have to go on a Weasel hunt! Don't take advantage of her while I'm gone!"

Gordy winked and ran out before Ned could say anything.

'_I would never do that to Moze! Would I? No, I'm not ready to get physical just yet.'_

He shook the thought from his head and left to buy Moze a Gatorade.

Ned came back with her favorite flavor, watermelon. He looked at her sleeping.

'_She's so beautiful! I want to just hold her, but if Gordy comes back... Bad news!'_

He sighed and sat down next to her. He noticed her shirt was still on backwards and got up to fix it.

He flipped her over to see it was a button-up blouse.

'_How did that happen? Oh well, I hope Gordy doesn't come back soon.'_

Ned began to unbutton the blouse. His hands were shaking. After the first three buttons, her bra was showing. It was pin striped black and white with red lace.

'_Oh that is so hot!'_ Ned thought as he continued down the shirt.

Once he got to the bottom, he looked around nervously and started to slip it off. Ned flipped Moze over to find she had a curvy figure. He couldn't help but slid his hands up and down her torso.

'_She's so skinny! Oh! She so tan to! Her body is so luscious I just wanna… NO! I don't think like that!'_

His hands stopped sliding and her continued with the shirt. On one arm, one the other, then, he began to button again.

Half way up, Moze's eyes slowly opened.

"Ned? Is that you?"

She lifted herself up and looked at him. He blushed and walked over to the chair.

"What were you doing?"

"I-I was f-f-fixing y-y-yo-your…"

Moze's finger went to his lips to silence him. She got over and sat on his lap, facing him. She leaned in to kiss him.

Their lips slid together sensually. The steamy moment, though, came to an end when Gordy walked in. He saw Moze's shirt half way unbuttoned and she was on Ned's lap.

"I'll come back later." He whirled around and walked out quiet fast.

"Well, I guess I should button up my shirt."

"Yeah, here's your Gatorade."

"Thanks!"

"I think its lunch time, want to go?"

"Yeah."

Then they awkwardly stumbled out toward the lunchroom, where a surprise shall await them.

* * *

Reviews are my friends - Please give me more friends! 


	4. Chapter 4

Two chappys in one day! I'm on a roll! I won't be able to update after this cause I'ma goin' camping! I'm so excited!

To the story, and beyond! (Like maybe a picture or something :P JK!)

When Ned and Moze got into the lunchroom, they saw Cookie sitting next to Lisa, looking so intensely at her, it was almost as if he was looking at her soul.

"Hey guys!" Ned said **(A/N: tee hee! Rhyme!)** with a happy look on his face.

"Hey! Why are you so happy?" Cookie asked, bewildered.

"Oh… Nothing that concerns you until after lunch." Moze said smoothly.

"Anyway, I have news! Me and Lisa are together!" Cookie exclaimed.

Both Ned and Moze giggled and said (at the same time), "Finally! You guys are finally together! I thought it would never happen, but it did! Congrats Cookie 'n Lisa!" **(A/N: See chappy 2 for humor of the situation)**

"You guys are mean!" Cookie pouted.

They laughed harder and strolled away to get their lunches.

"Why are they mean, Simon?" Lisa asked, baffled.

"I said that to them when they got together yesterday…"

Lisa laughed. "I really am happy we're together Simon!"

"Me too!"

They hugged and Cookie gave Lisa a small peck on the cheek. She blushed.

Just then, Martin and Coconut Head sat with them. Martin began to talk very quickly.

"I'm glad you guys are together now. I need to find someone who will be compatible to me, like a girl who can really listen, or a girl who can talk a lot, or a girl who reads, or maybe a girl from a different school, or a-"

Coconut Head cut him off. "We would just like to say we were really happy for you two and to give you this."

He pulled a pineapple out of his backpack.

"Gee, thanks Coconut Head…" Both Cookie and Lisa synchronized.

"Have you congratulated Ned and Moze yet?" Lisa asked her long time friend.

"About what?"

"Getting together."

Coconut Head all the sudden went really quite.

"Hey Coconut Head!" Moze said as her and Ned sat down across from him.

"Hey Moze. Just heard you were going out with Ned." He said in a very dead beat voice.

"Yep! And we have been so happy together ever since!" Moze said with a smile.

"Hey Moze, can I have a grape?" Ned asked, eyeing her tray.

"If you want it come get it," Moze said ask she put the grape in her mouth.

Ned went in to retrieve the delicious fruit and ended up in an encapsulating kiss. Coconut Head just stared in horror.

'_Noooo! Why Jennifer? Aren't I good enough?'_

He got out of his seat.

"I have to go,"

"Bye Coconut Head!" Jennifer called from behind him.

His walk broke into a run. He was actually crying now!

Coconut Head has liked Moze since the 2nd grade and now she going out with "Buff Guy Ned". She does have a right to be happy though. He stopped crying and walked to his locker where he would take down all his pictures of Jennifer Mozley.

**After Class**

Ned strolled out of science with Sweeny (He followed them, AGAIN!) and to his locker. Moze came by.

"Come with me to volleyball today, we're playing each other in a game and I want you to see me!"

"Okay. I see no harm in watching a game."

"Cool! See you there!"

She kissed him on the cheek and headed out.

**Later, at Volleyball**

"Moze! You're exceptionally great today!"

"Thanks Coach!"

Ned was sitting in the stands cheering Moze on when all of the sudden, a girl walks out of the locker room. Ned's mouth dropped open and Moze's eyes bulged out of her head. It was none other, then…

**In The Hall**

Coconut Head was walking from the bathroom when he heard a voice from the shadows.

"Hey Coconut Head!"

It called for him.

"Y-yes?"

He was nervous it was a burglar.

"I have a way that we can fix the Ned and Moze problem."

"Really? How?"

The person stepped out…

Another cliffy! And you have to wait 3 days! I'm so evil! 3 Sorry it was so short! You know what to do :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely fans! I had a fun time on my camping trip! I also thought up more scenarios for the future chapters! He he! I'm excited for those chappys! Most of you guessed who it was... but it was pretty obvious!

So anyway, let's get it started! Oot Oot!

* * *

Suzy walked out of the locker room with a volleyball under her arm.

"Suzy! What are you doing here?" Ned asked, sweating bullets.

"I moved back, Neddykins! I can't wait to get back together! What are you doing here at volleyball practice, anyway?"

"Well, that's the thing, I'm here to…" He was looking at his shoes and shrugging, then looked to Moze for support.

"He came here to watch his girlfriend play," Moze cut in, noticing Ned's eyes begging her to take care of this. She wasn't going to stand around and watch Ned get questions thrown at him like rocks.

"Oh, and who would that be, Mozley? You? Ha! Yeah right!"

"As a matter of a fact, yes!"

Suzy fumed for a minute then calmed herself. A mischievous smile crossed her face. She walked toward Ned with her most seductive look slapped on her devious features.

"Oh Ned! I missed you sooo much! How I wished I could have had a goodbye kiss!"

She was very close to his face now. He felt her hot breath on his lips. In two seconds flat, Suzy had Ned in a kiss he would soon never forget.

He struggled to get away, but she had him pinned. Suzy finally came off of him to take a volleyball to the back of her head. She turned around to see a VERY pissed Moze. She had her hands clenched in a fist and her hair was shadowing her brown eyes, which looked almost red now.

"Get the hell off him you nomadic bitch," She said in a low, demonic voice.

"He doesn't like you at all! I bet he's in it for sex, you whore! You put out, don't you slut? With me, I'll be teasing him instead of giving him what he wants."

Moze back-handed Suzy.

**In the Hall**

The "Mysterious" person had a nose cast and a light pink pearl necklace on.

Obviously it was Missy.

" I have some great plans that are sure to break Ned and Jennifer up!" She cackled loudly "Will you come out please?"

A person walked out of the shadows.

"Take note Coconut Head, this is our first secret weapon!" Missy winked.

They walked back into the shadows to discuss their plan.

**In the Gym**

Suzy was on the floor with a hand print on her face. **(A/N: I know you probably wouldn't think of Moze as the slapping type of girl, but she ****DIDN'T**** slap her, she hit her with the back of her hand, aka, back-handing! Yay!) **

"You think your poor attempts to make me run away are working? Oh ho ho! I don't think so missy!" Suzy said through her teeth.

Suzy threw some punches at Moze. She hit her in the stomach, the ribs, and the shoulder. Then she when up to Moze and scratched her face, slowly and painfully drawing blood.

When Suzy turned around, Moze grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to the floor. Once on the floor, Moze sat on Suzy's legs and hit some pressure points, thus, knocking her out.

Moze got up and walked toward the locker room. _'Why the hell can't people just let us have a damn relationship!?! I'm sick of these fights! They hurt!'_

Ned ran up to her. "Moze! That was amazing! Moze?"

He put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me."

Ned stood in the gym, looking at his friend walk away from him.

**In the Hall**

Moze walked out of the locker room and into the hallway. While walking to her locker to get her stuff, she saw Missy lurking in the shadows.

"Fuck! Why today?"

"Mi flor, Jennifer! Oh cómo le he faltado!"

"Excuse me? I don't speak—"She turned her head to she the love of her life from 8th grade right next to her.

* * *

This is what Faymen said if it was bothering you,

"My flower, Jennifer! Oh how I've missed you!"

Sooooo, sorry it was late and all and it was really short but I have a short attention span and I can't write 5 pages and actually have it good and not boring! But thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm really sorry I'm suuuuuper late with this chappy! School just started (Woooo! 8th grade!) and I've been really, really busy! I'll make it as long as I can!

I shall not stall you any longer! Let's go!

* * *

Moze's eyes filled up with tears.

"Fayman! Why are you back from Brazil?"

"My heart ached for you! Everyday I would toss and turn and I wouldn't stop thinking about you!"

"I missed you so much!"

She went and gave him a hug. After a while Fayman pulled his head up from Moze's shoulder. Moze looked up at him, with tears streaming down her face. He lent in toward her face and kissed her hard and deep. She didn't protest with the beautiful Latino. She held him close before pulling away.

"Listen, Fayman, I…"

"Moze?" A sad voice said from behind.

They looked over to see the one and only Ned Bigby. He dropped his backpack on the floor and looked at them in disbelief.

"Ned! It's not what you think! I know everyone says that but in this time it's…"

"N-No. No. No, this can't be happening!" He was crying terribly hard, "Why does the world have to hate me so much! My mom's boyfriend is a total asshole and he ruins my life by taking away the only woman I had left! He just took her and began to blow away my life! And when I finally find myself at peace with the only other girl in the world that loves me, it turns out that she was lying! You never loved me, did you Jennifer? You only wanted to have someone to hold your heart while your precious Fayman came back!"

"No! Ned!" Moze ran toward him.

"No! Just don't touch me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Ned picked up his backpack and walked out the door.

"Ned! No! no no no no no NO! Please!" She sobbed on the floor.

"Jennifer, you don't need that jackass when you have me!" Fayman exclaimed with his hand on her shoulder.

All of the sudden, a fist hit his face with great force. She stood up.

"Don't you EVER call Ned a jackass! You know what? I don't like you at all! You and your shitty, half-assed attitude and guess what? I've never felt the spark when we kissed! All you are is a pretty face! Now read my lips, FUCK OFF! What the hell is wrong with you, douche bag? "

Fayman looked in horror at the girl who stood before him.

" Jennif…"

" Don't ever talk to me again! You are officially off the face of the earth! Suck on that, bitch!"

She whirled around and ran out the door and burst into the cool air. She looked up to see a tinge of gray to the clouds. It began to rain.

She let it wash over her. Clean her soul. Jennifer looked to the sky.

"What do I do now?"

She sighed and glanced over to the bike rack where her bike was.

"Let's ride, Betty!" She said to the bike.

She rode. In no particular direction, she found herself around Ned's house. It was pouring rain. In front of her she found the silhouette of her item of affection. She threw Betty to the ground and ran.

"Ned! NED!"

She called until he turned around. He kept walking. She ran harder, pumping her arms, breathing harder only to obtain her objective. She slammed into his soaked body and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please," She said through heavy, wet sobs, "Please!"

He turned in her arms and held her.

"Shhh," Ned hushed her, "Why would I just walk away from my one and only girl?"

" I won't do this to you…. Never again!" She sobbed.

"Neither will I,"

He kissed the top of her head and they went inside his house.

**In the Home of Ned Bigby**

Moze came out of Ned's bathroom with a really big sleeping shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants on and her hair slicked back in a ponytail.

"How do I look?" She did a twirl and then giggled.

"Fantastic!" Ned said, applauding.

She laughed and jumped onto the couch with him.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Oh, just your favorite movie,"

"And what would that be?"

"You'll see," Ned whispered with a quick smile.

The movie "Funny Face" came on with a scene on a lady walking around trying to get her magazine in order.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I love you!"

"Do ya mean it?" He asked looking over.

She looked up at him with a questioning look. It softened into a smile, "Why would I lie to you?"

" To meet up with Fayman!" He said with a playful smile.

She hit him with a pillow and continued to watch the movie.

**One hour, Thirty minutes later**

The couple in the movie drifted off on the little raft thing while holding each other. Ned wiped a tear from his eye.

He looked at the girl on his shoulder. She was fast asleep.

"S'wonderful," He sang, kissing her head.

"S'marvelous!" She sang to him with her eyes shut.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Ned removed her from his shoulder and got up in front of her. He turned around and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"You most certainly may!"

Moze grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. They swayed along to the credit music watching each other's eyes, not letting got until the song ended. Ned spun her and tripped over the coffee table and landed on the couch. Moze fell on top of him. They burst out laughing until another song came on the T.V. It was "Sabrina".

"Ooh! I love this movie!" Moze said still on top of Ned.

"Um…" Ned said, scratching the back of his head.

"What?" Moze asked.

"Nothing!" He said with a grin.

"Ok!" She said with and equal grin.

They fell asleep just like that, on the couch.

**The Next Morning**

"NED RYAN BIGBY YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!"

* * *

Obviously I made up his middle name, and I really am trying to crank out the chapters but it's really difficult so I probably will be able to have 1 long and or great chappy each week. BTW: The movies are both Audrey Hepburn movies! They ROCK:) Thanks for reading, please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

School overwhelming! I'm so sorry for stalling! I'll try my hardest to get out the chapters! Keep in mind, I also have to write for another story. Welp, here you go! I hope this oober long chapter makes up for waiting! I made Ned's mom a bad person for added drama... Sorry if ya don't like it!

* * *

Ned's mom stood in the doorway with a man in her arms. He was about 6'4", had blonde hair, and an obviously fake tan. (coughorangecough) 

"Well?!" Ned's mom shrieked.

"Mom," He said with a sigh, and then breaking into large grin, "Me and Moze had sex,"

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?" She yelled, shaking the whole house. Moze smiled and playfully hit him. She fell on the floor when his mom walked in and decided not to get up.

"Kidding! Gosh mom, take a joke! We watched a couple movies and we accidentally fell asleep,"

She waved her boyfriend away and he walked back to his car, "Ned, I don't know what you were thinking when you decided to invite your girlfriend over while I was out, but I won't allow it again! No one in our house for a month!"

Ned's mouth dropped, "What about orangey? You gonna kick him out?"

"Nonsense! He's moving in! He's just gone to his house to get his stuff. Now Moze, get dressed and go home. I'm sure your mom is worried. And his name is not orangey, it's Harold,"

Moze got up and fled to the laundry room to grab her clothes and change. She was worried about Ned and his punishment. Naturally, she thought that he would get grounded until the end of time, but then again…

She walked out to the very edge of the hallway and peeked in.

"Ned, honey…" Mrs. Bigby began to say, "I know you don't like him, but-"

"But no Mom! That's the thing! I hate him! You're making a mistake! He's going to leave you! And you know what? I'm making a mistake too! I'm leaving before this drives me crazy!"

"Please, Ned! Don't be rash! You don't even have any money!" She yelped

"The hell I don't! I've had a bank account set up since dad died and left me everything in his study! I have about $100,000!"

Ned's mom's jaw dropped. She's always had a thing for money. Why did you think she was with Mr. Harold?

"You had that much money and didn't tell me!" She fumed.

"Why? Wanted some, Gold Digger?" He raised an eyebrow.

She screeched and broke a vase full of daisies. Ned swiftly moved out of the way and ran to his room, grabbing Moze to come with him.

In his room, Moze stood there in shock as Ned packed his bags. He grabbed everything, swiftly, and bolted out the door with Moze, who actually began to run to keep up with him. Once they got outside, Moze saw her bike in the grass on its kick stand.

She softly smiled and looked over at Ned as he opened the garage.

"Where are we going?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Your house. I'd expect your mom to be cool with it," Ned said, calmly.

He rode off on his bike, Moze right behind him, to Moze's house. She stared at his muscular back as they went, silently admiring his physic.

Before she knew it, they were at her house. They got off their bikes and walked toward the door, silently. Moze lived in a two-story house with her mom and her dog, Julia.

Ned felt the tension in the air and knew that Moze wanted to know about the money, but he would tell her all in good time. He ran up to her and tickled her sides. Moze began to laugh uncontrollably. He loved her laugh and needed it more than anything right now.

Moze opened the door and collapsed in a chair right by it. She got out a couple more giggles and took a deep breath.

Ned decided to tell Moze about the money, before he forgets.

"Moze, about the money…"

Moze sighed and lifted herself up in the chair, "It's alright. I don't really care about your money. I just care that you have a place to go! You know that I love you and that I'll support your every decision,"

Ned smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"Hmm… I don't know… MOM! MOOOOOOOOOMMMM! MOM?!?"

"Maybe we should go find her…"

"Let's go check her room,"

Ned ran up the stairs before Moze, to the master bedroom. He stood in the doorway, completely shocked.

"Ned? In she in there?" Moze asked ask she climbed the last step.

Ned turned around and held Moze up to him, making her bury her face in his shoulder. He started to cry.

"Moze, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I can hardly believe it! Oh God, I'm sorry!"

Moze was bewildered. What was he sorry for? She lifted her head to see her mom on her bed, dead.

She began to sob. Rivers poured from her eyes as she asked Ned if she could go over there. He let her, but didn't let go of her. He wouldn't let go. He can't.

Moze went over and touched her mom's cheek.

Ned knew this was a sad time, but he had to say, "We need to call 911. She might be able to be saved."

Moze struggled as Ned tried to pull her out of the room.

"NO! No! She's not gone! She doesn't need an ambulance! She's just sleeping! SHE'S NOT DEAD! She's Not Dead! She's not…" She didn't finish as she fainted on the downstairs couch.

Ned called 911 and sat next to Moze on the couch.

When the people showed up, they asked lots of questions, did lots of tests, and ended up carrying Mrs.Mozely out in a body bag. Then they began to wake up Moze.

She woke up a little bit later to see police, paramedics, and Ned surrounding her. Everything from before was a little fuzzy, but she could remember that her mom died.

She grasped Ned's arm and looked around at all the people. The police told her that her mom had died from a heart attack and she had written a will. It was from a while back, when her dad died. Her mother vowed to still be called Mrs. Mozely and wear her ring, forever.

In the will, it stated that Moze would be left everything. The house, the car, the money, the dog, and everything else. She was also was left the number for the family accountant and realtor.

After the cops left, Ned sat down next to Moze.

"We should start to get things in order, Moze"

She only nodded and looked down at her feet. "Ned, can you take care of this? I'm kind-of not up to talking to people other than you. You can take me anywhere, as long as it's not where my mom went. I can't see her again,"

"I know, Moze, I know. But what do you want to do? Do you want to live by yourself here? Do you want to live with me in a different place? What?"

She pondered for a second and then said, "What I want is a joint bank account with you, a place to live with you, and you. Sell the house. Sell the car. Sell everything in my mom's bedroom. I just want to forget. Keep the dog though. The funeral will be on Sunday of next week. And you need to get emancipated from your mom,"

And with that, she went upstairs to take a shower. Ned watched her go up and then grabbed for the phone, but put it down. He raced up the stairs and to the bathroom. The door was still open and the water wasn't running yet. He flung the door open to a fully clothed Moze, standing there and looking in the mirror. She looked over to him, confused.

"Moze, I'd rather you not leave my sight. I know it's a tough time but, damn it, if you want a shower right after your mom dies then something is not right! The only way you're getting in the shower is if I am right here to watch you. I don't want to lose you. I know your smart and you know suicide will not help but still! I just don't know if I can trust you right now."

Moze thought about what he said for a minute, and then walked up to him.

"Ok…Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything,"

"Get me out of here,"

* * *

Ned was driving down the street in Moze's mom's car talking to the receptionist of the bank on his cell phone. Moze had her window down and her hair floating on the wind. A solemn look was on her face. It wasn't sad, but it wasn't ecstatic either. 

"'Kay thanks," Ned said as he hung up the phone, "We're going over to the accountant to figure how much money your mom left you so we can start the funeral preparations,"

Moze just looked at him, faintly smiled, and then went back to looking out the window. Ned sighed and concentrated on the road.

They pulled into the parking lot of the bank. Moze got out and stared at the building with a stone-like look.

They walked in to find the receptionist at the desk. She was talking on the phone to what seemed like an angry client.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we have customer confidentiality. Even if you are in the family, we can't tell you anything…"

"Excuse me," Ned said, politely to the woman. She held up a finger to tell him she'll be with him in a moment.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bigby, but I have a customer now, good-bye!" The receptionist hung up the phone, "May I help you?"

Ned looked at her with intensity, "Yes, I called earlier to make an appointment with Mrs. Shay,"

The lady shuffled some papers than looked at him, "She's with a client, but she'll be done in a moment,"

Ned turned around and began to walk to the chairs were Moze was sitting and reading a magazine. He paused for a moment and turned back around.

"May I ask you something?" He asked the women.

"Sure,"

"That women you were on the phone with, Ms. Bigby, was my mom,"

"Oh! How convenient!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah… Um… may I ask what she was saying?"

"She was asking about an account that she wanted to take money out of, but on the record, it doesn't seem she has anything to do with it,"

"Ok… well can you do me a favor?"

"Sure,"

"Make sure she stays out of any business with that account,"

"Will do! I didn't like her much anyway. No Offence!" She winked.

"None taken! I don't like her either!"

"Ned Bigby and Jennifer Mozely, I'm able to see you now," Said Mrs. Shay, sticking her head out the door of her office.

They got up and walked in. After getting seated, she began to talk.

"Now I understand that Miss. Mozely had a family member pass today,"

"Yes," Ned answered.

"And you two are here to open a joint account and find out how much she left you, correct?"

"Yes," Ned answered again.

"Ok, well, let's get started!" She said with a smile.

About two hour later, they were set up to hear the final total.

"Mr. Bigby, Miss. Mozely, I would like you to come back after the house and everything else is sold to find out the final amount," Mrs. Shay said.

"That can happen," Moze said, examining the ends of her hair.

"So what's the total right now?" Ned asked

Mrs. Shay looked at them from the tops of her glasses.

"Well Mr. Bigby, the total rounds to about 2.4 million dollars!"

* * *

**A/N: **I need opinions! Should I continue to write 6 pages at a time, or does it get boring? Please tell! Don't be afraid to be harsh! I, personally, think this was not some of my best work... 

Ok, here's just something personal.

I might go to a haunted house tonight and I'm scared like crazy! I swear I'm going to wet myself before it's over! AHHH! My friends are talking me into it and I'm staring to consider it. I heard that a guy chases you around the entire time with a chainsaw! I know they can't hurt me, but still… Should I go? Please help my lovely readers! Love,

XMiss.LizzyX


	8. Chapter 8

Ok guys, I'm super sorry, but I'm going to put off writing this (after this chapter) until I can get my other story caught up…

I did some soul searching since the last time you heard from me and I realized something…………… I really let this story get off the tracks!

I think I'm doing a really cheesy job and I want to make up for it… Once I get everything in order, its going to be non-stop romance!

Again, I'm sorry, and I'll make it better. (And sorry about the other story thing… it's really hard having two stories at once!)

* * *

Moze snapped out of her trance abruptly.

"2.4 Million dollars?" she repeated in awe.

"And after the house and furniture, it should round out to an even 4 million," Mrs. Shay said with a smile, "Congratulations!"

Ned looked blankly at his hands. He couldn't believe it! 4 million dollars! He quickly gathered some sense and said goodbye to Mrs. Shay and grabbed Moze's hand to lead her out to the car.

A smile crossed Moze's face when they got in the car. She had forgotten about her mom, just like she wanted to. The car was still in the parking lot when Moze said,

"4 million dollars! To share with you! I'm so happy I could… I could…"

She lunged at him and kissed him full on. Ned kissed back equally. Moze's arms wrapped their way under his and on to his shoulders. He acknowledged them and moved his hand to the place between Moze's stomach and groin. The heat from his hand made her dig her nails into his shoulders, but he didn't mind.

Ned worked his way to the base of her neck and bit it, then licked it in the same spot. Moze let out a gasp and her hands slowly slid down his back, as if she was melting. She knew they were going a little too far, but it felt so good, she didn't want to stop.

Her hands removed themselves from his back and slid under his shirt. This was the first time she felt his bare muscles. She felt her heart beating in her stomach and a sensation zipped down south. Ned's hands moved up to her breasts where he could feel her nipples through the fabric. He placed his mouth on Moze's to stifle her moans. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him closer. At that moment, he realized he wanted more of her, but he shouldn't have it in a car. He shouldn't have it anywhere for right now.

He pulled away and said, "I don't think we should do this. At least not here or now"

Moze looked up at him with admiration.

"Your right," she said with a carefree smile. Although she was kind of disappointed, it was uncomfortable to lose your virginity in a parking lot, in a car. She looked down and her eyebrows raised and she smiled larger.

"Tell that to your pants!" She said with a giggle.

They made it to the law firm in record time, because they were running late to their appointment. You could tell Moze was running out of stamina, but they kept moving.

Ned walked in first and talked to the receptionist.

Ten minutes later, they were in the office talking to Dr. Robinstien.

"Tell you what, Ned. I like you. And I happen to be a judge. I'll save you the court hearing and get you emancipated through documents if you tell me something bad your mother has done." She said. He took a deep breath.

"She has quite a temper, throwing stuff at me, she cheats every man that she marries out of money with a divorce, and she's an alcoholic. She drives intoxicated everywhere."

Dr. Robinstien's eyes got wide. "Ned, I'll be right back with the paper work,"

Ned smiled and looked at Moze who was grinning as well.

Half an hour later, the paper work was complete.

"Ok Ned, Jennifer, you are officially '18'! Enjoy life!" Dr. Robinstien said with a warm smile.

The two went back to Moze's house and spent the rest of the day taking pictures of furniture and putting it on EBay. After then sun went down, they were completely done.

They went up to Moze's room and talked.

"The realtor is coming tomorrow…" Ned stated, shedding his shirt.

"Ugh…" Moze said. She was exhausted. She was tired of all this hectic crap.

Ned crawled in to the bed next to her and put his hand on her cheek.

"It'll be over soon," He said, staring into her deep brown eyes.

She softly kissed him and 1,000 thoughts rush through her head until it landed on one.

Moze swung her leg over Ned and whispered in his ear, "How about now?"

He looked her in the eyes, and saw love, not lust. Moze loved him with all of her heart, and he felt the same way, so why not? They want more of each other, passionately.

Ned leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and made it hotter with every stroke of his tongue across hers. He slowly spun her around, so that he was on top, and continued.

Ned moved his hands from holding Moze's arms down to her shirt, without breaking lip contact. He began to unbutton the flannel shirt, his hands guiding the buttons out of place without so much as a glance from his eyes. When he made it all the way up her shirt, he let it sit on top of her perky chest as he tugged at her pants.

With the movement of one hand, he had her down to her underwear and unbuttoned shirt without looking or taking their lips apart.

He lifted off her and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled, "Yes,"

He smiled down at her, slightly kissed her lips and slid the remaining clothes off her. He's eyes danced along her skin, looking at her perfection. He went down to kiss her lips, once again, but started to maneuver down her body.

He started at the lips, then lingered on her neck, then slowly worked his way toward her left breast. He moved his hand to the right one and fondled it while he slipped the right nipple in his mouth. Moze shuddered and sucked in some air.

Truthfully, Ned was going with instinct in this whole thing. That and what he read in his mom's romance novels when she refused to buy him more books. Still, this experience was turning out fantastic. The love of his life naked in front of him being pleasured the heat of his touch and the smoothness of his tongue across her skin.

Moze began to whimper when he moved to her left breast. Ned could tell she was satisfied, but not enough. He went a little slower, increasing the sensuality of the whole ordeal.

Ned decided it was time to go lower. He began his fiery trail of kisses, once more, down her stomach to her core. He looked at it for a second, wondering what to do when his tongue, unconsciously, slid over it. Moze had a full-fledged moan when he did this, grabbing at her sheets and moving her legs. He slipped his tongue in to her opening, and got rewarded with a louder moan.

She was getting close to falling off the edge. He stopped and looked up at her. Moze got a mischievous look on her face and before Ned knew it, he was under Moze.

Moze sat down on his legs and lower her tongue to the top of his groin and licked him all the way up to his neck. There, she did what he did in the car. She bit his neck and then licked it. Ned bit his lip and went along for the ride.

She pulled her body down his, sliding against his groin until she was right in front of it.

She didn't know what to do from there. She sat up, tilted her head, and looked at Ned.

He laughed, "I don't need that,"

She smiled and tugged at his boxers.

As they floated to the floor, Ned had her pinned against the bed, under him, again. He placed herself at her entrance. He looked at her and saw the sureness written on her face. He kissed her forehead and slowly began to slide in. She made a slightly strangled sound.

He pulled out and looked at her with concern.

She stared up at him, her eyes filled with tears, glittering in the soft light omitted by the lamp.

"Will you still love me in the morning?" She asked.

He looked at her in bewilderment, then his expression softened, "I'll love you until the end of eternity, and then some,"

She pulled herself up and embraced him. With her mouth right next to his ear, she whispered, "Do it fast."

He laid her back down and repositioned himself. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry," and plunged all the way in.

She cried out in pain, but when he went to pull out, she stopped him.

"It's alright," she said, pain now written on her face.

He continued pumping until the ache subsided and then the rhythm kicked in. Her hips swayed in beat with his. Her heart beat faster. Pressure began to build up inside her. She moaned louder and Ned went faster. They both began to climax. The adrenaline soared and the heat of the moment got hotter! They felt themselves explode! Love coursing through every fiber of their being, they began to descend from their high.

Ned collapsed on top of Moze, still inside her.

"Wow," they both said.

"I don't want you to pull out," Moze whispered.

"I don't want to either," He answered.

The couple stayed like that for a while, until Ned pulled out and lay down next to her. They pulled themselves up onto their sides and looked at each other.

"I didn't think this was possible, but I love you even more!" Ned exclaimed, twirling Moze's hair.

"I didn't think I could love anyone this much!" Moze said.

"God, I love you, Ned!"

"I love you, too, Moze," Ned answered back while Moze slipped off to sleep.

"_Until the end of eternity, and then some_,"He added in a whisper.

* * *

The next morning, Moze slipped out of bed and looked at Ned sleeping. She smiled and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Halfway through the shower, the shower curtain flung open and Moze screeched and tried to hide herself. She dropped her hands when she realized it was Ned.

"You scared the crap out of me Ned!"

He chuckled and stepped into the shower and started to rub Moze's shoulders. She smiled and relaxed.

They finished up the shower (surprisingly not doing anything but washing) and got dressed.

Moze went to the kitchen to cook breakfast while Ned went to straighten the house.

About an hour later, Ned came back downstairs to see Moze doing the dishes, her back turned to him. He snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck.

"You have got to be the most beautiful person I've ever seen," He whispered in her ear.

Moze turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips and got back in the feeling she had last night. She pulled her lips away from his and looked at his face. He felt it too.

Soon, Moze's underwear was slipped out from under her skirt and on the floor. Her shirt was half way up her torso when the door bell rang.

"Shit!" Ned said, "The realtor!"

He straightened himself up and went to the door. Moze pulled her shirt down and heard the door open and the realtor step in and greet Ned. She thought quickly. Flustered, she threw her underwear in the dishwasher and shut it just in time for the realtor to enter the kitchen.

"Hi! I'm Jennifer!" She said with a small wave.

"Hi, I'm Madeline!" The realtor said with her hand stretched out for Moze to shake.

They shook hands and sat down at the kitchen table. They discussed business for a while when the realtor stood up and said, "Ok, so the open house is scheduled for Wednesday! See you then!"

She began to walk out of the kitchen to leave when she walked over to the dishwasher.

"I can start this for you," She said with a polite smile.

Moze's eyes got wide, "I got it!" she squeaked.

"Nonsense! I'm already over here! I'll start it," She said, turning it on, "Have a nice day!"

The realtor walked out the door and Moze slumped against the table.

"Hey! Why so glum?" Ned asked.

"My underwear was in there." Moze answered with a sigh.

Ned burst out laughing and pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

Ok so don't flame me for the lemon, this is rated M. I appreciate your reading and hope to see your reviews! (btw: this is 7 pages long! Took me a full 5 hours.)

Thanks!!!

P.S.- Micheala,(You know who you are) having you read this makes me feel sick and ashamed... and I also feel like a pervert...

**;-; **I hope your happy! (jk: I heart ya!)


	9. Chapter 1 Rewrite

Welcome to the rewrite of **Deep Brown Eyes and a Damn Cute Smile**. This will be more… organized and better phrasing. I will keep the original, incase you don't like the new one. So don't spazz out.

As everybody knows, I don't own Neds Declassified SSG.

And here we go.

* * *

Ned walked into Polk High School with a large grin on his face. Last week, he got back from Puerto Rico and never stopped thinking about his friends. Well… it was actually just one friend. Jennifer Mozely. The three years of high school, he could never hold on to a girlfriend because he was so infatuated with Moze. The time that he did spend with her was spent in awkward silence. Every time, he got nervous and stuttered every word out. They haven't talked in six months.

Moze waltzed through the door of Polk High with a frown. These last six months have been horrendous and she didn't know why. Actually, she knew exactly why. Ned wasn't talking to her. That's a fate worse then death in her eyes. She wanted to talk to him so bad, tell him she loves everything about him. Especially his smile. Life sucks without Ned Bigby.

"Hey, Moze! What's wrong?" Her new best friend, Suzy Crabgrass asked.

Moze glanced at Suzy with tired, red eyes. They opened wider and glazed over.

"Man, you look terrible."

She shrugged and looked away, biting her lip. She always looked like this. The red in her eyes almost permanent, along with the puffiness around them. She didn't even know what her hair looked liked. Or her clothes. All she could see were her eyes. The eyes he loved.

Ned's confidence grew as he saw Cookie. He planned to talk to Moze today. Mend the festering sore in his chest. Puerto Rico was appalling without someone to share it with. The more people he talked to, the better he felt. And then he saw her. Her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail and her clothes were bland. She was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Then he saw her eyes. They were red. Like she's been crying for hours. He felt a range of emotions run trough him. It all landed on grief. His legs started carrying him toward her. No one was there as far as he's concerned. Before he knew it, his arms were wrapped around her, holding her to his chest.

Moze broke into tears on his chest. She didn't know who this warm stranger was, but he felt familiar. Then she inhaled. She recognized the smell. _Is this Ned?_ She thought to herself. She looked up to see the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His hair was a little overdue for a haircut and he had five o'clock shadow. And he was tan. Worry was in his eyes.

"Ned?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Yes?" He said with a sweet voice.

She didn't respond. She just buried herself into his chest again. He stroked her hair.

"Shhh…" He hushed. He lowered his mouth to her ear and kissed it.

"_I love you_."


	10. Previews

Some previews to chapters to come!

* * *

Moze woke up feeling particularly sticky. Her hair was a mess and she needed a shower, but was in a euphoric state. She had a house of her own, a dog of her own, and a man of her own. Who couldn't be happy with that? Apparently Ned.

* * *

Stress. The ultimate factor of adulthood. They never talk anymore. They're always thinking about work, about bills, about getting by another day without killing each other. It was too much to manage. They needed to get away. Away from each other.

* * *

He'd never know how much she loved it, even though she didn't know it yet. Maybe even more than him. If that's possible. Her love for it would never overpower her love for him. She knew she was ready, but he was still scared.

"_Don't be afraid," _she whispered to him as she placed his hand on her stomach. She was overwhelmed with a sudden rush of delight. It was something they made. Together.


	11. Chapter 2 Rewrite

The bell rang and people scattered to class. All except Ned and Moze.

"I can't believe it! This has to be a dream!" Moze looked up at Ned, her eyes glittering.

"This is real." And then he said it again. "I love you."

Moze tightened the embrace and Ned knew she loved him too. She wasn't crying anymore and her eyes looked less puffy, less red.

Moze wasn't much a believer in fate, but she believed they were made to be together. As friends. As lovers. As anything. Her love for him could keep her bound to him forever. When they weren't together, she felt as though her heart was at the base of her neck, and every time she was to take a breath, it was if she was going to throw it up. She didn't feel like that anymore. She felt warm.

Ned stroked her hair and suggested they sign out, since they both were 18, and spend the day together. Moze smiled for the first time in six months. The warmth inside her spread, getting warmer with each waking moment.

They were sitting in Ned's car, eating ice cream and smiling goofy smiles when Ned's phone rang. It was his mom.

"_Ned, why aren't you in school?"_ she asked, loud enough for Moze to hear it echo from the phone. His mom was always loud.

In his soft, deep voice, Ned replied "Because I don't want to be there when I can be with Moze."

"_Moze? Why do you want to be with her when you can be with Missy? She was always such a sweet girl…"_

"Apparently you don't remember the time she tried to take my pants off in front of everyone at the Christmas party."

"_You should have been a man and let her."_

Ned slid his hand down his face.

"That's trashy. And I wouldn't let her touch me there. I might contract one of her many diseases."

Moze laughed.

"_Ned Bigby that is no way to treat a lady!"_

"Lady my ass! She wanted to give me… Never mind. You're retarded mom. Moze is so much better."

"_What makes her so special?"_

Ned fondled Moze's hair. "She's smart, respectable, beautiful, funny, and I love her with all my heart and soul."

"_Well I don't like her."_

"Well I don't like you." And then he hung up. He sighed. His mom loved Missy. She though Missy would "teach him things." He never let her though. It always felt wrong.

Moze leaned into him, taking another whiff of his wondrous scent. "Missy, eh?"

Ned scoffed. "She's disgusting."

Moze giggled and leaned in closer. "Having problems with your mom too?"

"You have no idea." Ned slid down in his seat. "She's so… Weird! It's like she wants me to grow up and have tons of sex, like she wants a reason to hate me!"

"What do you want to do?" Moze asked.

"Move out." He said in a whisper.

Moze also dropped down to a whisper and made her fingers walk up his chest.

"Do it."

He looked at her, like he was actually considering it.

"Look with me?"

Moze jumped up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I have money from work I did down in Puerto Rico…"

"That's killer! When?"

"This weekend."

Ned felt kind of weird about how this came about, but for now, he was excited. It'll be like they're married and looking for their first place!

"Come on, let's go somewhere fun!" Moze said brightly. She felt like a sunny day with just her and Ned.

"Let's go to the museum!" Ned exclaimed. The museum was their favorite place to go back in freshman year. It might be weird not to have Cookie with them though…

There was a moment where Moze was thrown into a flashback of her and Ned secretly holding hands behind Cookie's back. She smiled, "Let's go to the museum."

* * *

Moze stood in front of the space exhibit entrance frowning. She stared into the tunnel while a sharp pain stabbed at her. They ran into Missy at the very same spot she was standing in just a couple seconds ago. Turns out that Missy had been following them all day. The first thing she did was walked in between them then groped for Ned's hand. Like it was all a good joke, she laughed and said, "Hey Neddy, let's just you and me go somewhere _fun_."

Ned ended up getting pulled into the tunnel, but halfway through; he snatched his hand back and started talking to her in a low voice. Moze couldn't hear their conversation. She was too uncomfortable. She decided to end this little bicker fest that she saw playing out before her. Ned's voice was still low enough for her not to hear, but his arms were flapping, expressing his point, while Missy stood there smirking. Moze walked a little closer.

"_I'm sick of you being everywhere I go Missy! Leave me and Moze alone!"_

"_You weren't saying that when we were together," _Missy said, stepping closer. Moze also stepped closer.

"_I __was__ saying that! You're just too dense to hear it!"_

"_Oh you love me baby." _Missy ended that statement with a large kiss. Ned tried to pull away but couldn't fight her. He didn't want to hurt her.

But Moze did. She bounded over to them, pulled Missy off of Ned, and before she knew it, Missy was pinned against the wall cop style. Moze pushed her face harder into the wall and tightened her grip on her wrist. Softly she said, "Now I'm going to let go, and when I do, you're going to leave us alone. Forever."

"And if I don't?" Missy said, snidely.

Moze responded by shoving a hard knee into her lower back. Missy yelped.

"Ok! Fine! Let me GO!" She said shrilly.

Moze released her grip and watched her run away. She looked over at Ned. His eyes where huge.

"My uncle's a cop. He thought it would be useful to teach me how to fight."

"Woah."

"I hope you don't get a cold sore. She's like a rat. She even smells sick."

Ned touched his lips then ran to the nearest bathroom to wash out his mouth. Moze laughed and sat on a bench, watching the parents with their small children that are too young for school walk by. She marveled at how the children held onto their parents like it's their only way to live.

"Where does it go?" Ned said softly, standing right behind her.

"It's still there for some of us. I think the parents change."

Ned sat down and watched with her. His hand inched toward hers till they were entangled.

"When I have a child, I want it to hold on to me forever." He said looking at Moze.

Moze looked back, "So you're planning to have a kid?"

"Someday," Ned said, his expression softened, "With the right person."

Moze slid closer and leaned against him, hoping with all her might that she would be that person.


End file.
